Rules of the Wiki
These are all the rules of this wiki. You are expected to follow all of these rules anywhere you are on this wiki at all times, and if you don't, there will be punishments. Only admins may edit this page. Feel free to ask me or the other admins and questions. :) ~.oOEclipseOo. Regular Rules *This is probably the most important rule; respect. Anywhere you are on this wiki, you must respect the admins, the rules, other members, others' ideas, and others' opinions. If you don't, there could be serious consequences, depending on how severe what you did was. *No flame wars, please! Try to avoid getting into squabbles or arguements, and if you do, try and settle it like calm, civilized humans (even thought we're roleplaying as cats). We don't want this wiki to be full of hate, so before you start a flame war, think about being considerate of others who enjoy this wiki and don't want this wiki to be full of hate. If it is a situation with a troll, however, contact an admin right away. They will handle the situation. Don't feel like you can't help, though, because you sure can! *Please, avoid cursing! Warriors is a fandom enjoyed by all ages, so please be considerate of those younger than you. Also, I feel sometimes things get out of hand when extreme cursing is allowed. You aren't completely banned from minor curse words, I'm just asking for you to be considerate of those younger than you. *Keep everything kid-appropriate. We don't want disturbing images, characters, fanfictions, etc. on this wiki. This is a child's book. Like I said before, don't let anything go out of hand! *No spamming. Spamming clogs up the wiki and makes it become cluttered and disorganized. No not spam. *Plagiarism is not allowed and it is illegal. Do not copy or calim credit for others' ideas, think about how hard they worked on them! I know similar minds think alike, that is understandable, but completely copying another's ideas and taking credit for them will not be tolerated. There will be severe punishments. *Try and be literate. This means avoid making stub pages, and try your hardest to use proper spelling/grammar. I'm not asking for your grammar to be perfect, we're all just human, but at least try, especially on articles. *Don't be a troll. Don't insult other's work, be rude, mean, and vandalize. It is unacceptable and counts as cyberbullying, so I will be especially strict about this rule. It also brings people down. That is plain mean and cruel. This wiki is meant to feel like a safe and happy place for all our lovely members, and no one will get away with changing that. *Be creative! Character Rules *Please no perfect characters (mary/garysues), or unrealistic characters, such as purple polka-dotted cats with wings, unless the creator of the clan allows unrealistic cats. No crazy-powerful cats, either, but if a cat is in a prophecy like Jayfeather with his power to visit dreams and whatnot, that is a different story. *Do not roleplay or use other peoples' characters without the owner of the character's permission. *Also, do not insult or vandalize characters and their pages. It's just plain mean, considering all the hard effort that goes into creating these characters. *You are expected to follow all the Regular Rules when making, using, or commenting on a character. Roleplay Rules *First off, when roleplaying, you must follow all the regular rules and the character rules. *Please don't just randomly pop into the roleplay, but try and work your own way in! *Do not roleplay other peoples' characters. I know I've already said this, but I'm very serious about this. Do not roleplay other peoples' characters! *When you join an elaborate roleplay, don't join it and never roleplay there again. Do you realize you annoying that can be? If you choose to join a roleplay, you must participate in it, or roleplay your way out of the roleplay you're in. *Be careful about alternate plotlines. Characters from alternate plotlines will not be able to meet in roleplay! (This also applys for fanfics) *Have fun! Admin Rules *Do not abuse your power. This means to not ban someone or delete one of a person's pages just because you dislike it or them. You are expected ly to take action if someone is violating the wiki rules. *Be responsible. As an admin, you as expected to handle and take on all of the admin expectations. If you are unable to meet these expectations, it's likely you will not allowed to be an admin any more. *As an admin, you must follow all the rules on this page, or your admin rights will be removed. Admins who refuse to follow the rules will not be tolerated on this wiki. *Be stern yet nice. Be kind to all of our lovely members on this wiki if they make a mistake, we all make them, so remind them, fi the mistake, and move on. If this person starts causing trouble, though, be less gentle with them. As an admin, you are expected to do what is right, even if it means blocking a friend. *Try and control your temper. Just try, please. If you don't, situations could have bad outcomes and flame wars could break out. Category:Browse